My Wasted Heart Will Love You
by Gika C
Summary: Pra você, ele era perfeito. E você o amaria para sempre.


**My Wasted Heart Will Love You**

Você – assim como todas as outras pessoas do mundo – sempre teve vontade de questionar ao seu cérebro a razão de ele gravar de forma tão nítida algumas cenas e situações que não tem, aparentemente, qualquer coisa de (tão) especial. A maioria dessas memórias que você tinha era da sua infância, mas sua adolescência, juventude e tudo o que veio depois disso – pra ser educada e gentil – também marcavam presença no rol de lembranças.

Naquele dia de perda, tristeza e luto, você teve um breve flash de quando você e Harry, acompanhados de Ron e Hermione, foram até a casa dos pais de Granger para oficializar seu convite de casamento e o anúncio de que a filha deles, junto do irmão da noiva, seriam os padrinhos do matrimônio. Pode parecer mera conexão de fatos em decorrência das circunstâncias que, no dia do funeral de Harry Potter, você se lembrasse do início formal da vida conjunta de vocês, mas não era exatamente por isso que essa lembrança estava voltando de forma tão clara no momento.

Na realidade, a entrega do convite propriamente dito nada tinha de relevante na memória. Nem isso, nem o olhar desconfiado do pai da madrinha de casamento, receoso que a onda contagiosa dos futuros Weasley Potter passasse como vírus e atingisse diretamente a sua filha e o namorado, fazendo-os pensar em iniciar a linhagem Granger Weasley tão cedo. Não que ele fosse se opor a isso, gostava de Ron, apenas não se sentia preparado pra perder a sua única garotinha mais um pouco para aquele mundo do qual ele não fazia parte. E tampouco a gentileza da sra. Granger de sair para comprar um generoso bolo de baunilha com chocolate em comemoração às boas notícias era foco da sua lembrança.

De qualquer forma, uma certeza que você pode ter é que toda essa situação era responsável pelo seu estado de espírito naquele dia. Quando entregou o convite aos pais de sua madrinha de casamento, você era toda sorrisos aos olhos de Ron, brilho nos olhos na percepção apurada de Mione e, embora não soubesse disso, cabelos esvoaçantes, também – ou ao menos era assim que Harry a via, e ele adorava em particular esse detalhe em você. Foi provavelmente essa aura peculiar emanada que a impediu de dar efetiva atenção ao filme que passava naquele aparelho dos trouxas que você sempre acharia super interessante. Afinal, como você poderia não estar completamente envolvida num momento de afeto e carinho com três das pessoas que você mais amava na vida? Mas, apesar disso, parte dele gravou-se em sua memória sem que você se desse conta disto.

Era um longa-metragem quase tão morangos, açúcar e leite condensado quanto você naquele período – e Ron e Hermione também, mesmo que seu irmão nunca fosse admitir isso pra você, já que ele ainda achava que fazer esse tipo de confissão para a sua irmã mais nova, tão treinada por Fred e George, era o mesmo que pedir por mil gozações ao longo de pelo menos duas semanas. E, cá entre nós, não é como se ele estivesse errado. Mas esse sentimento por eles compartilhado era tão evidente que o ruivo sequer precisava abrir a boca pra expressar; não era só você que reparava, qualquer um sabia só de olhar.

Certamente você não acreditaria se lhe dissessem, àquela época, que seu cérebro guardaria tão vividamente as imagens do rapaz mostrando cartazes à sua querida na tela da televisão de plasma – presente que Hermione dera aos seus pais no aniversário de casamento deles, já que estavam prestes a desfrutar da sua aposentadoria merecida e fariam ótimo uso da nova geração de televisores dali pra frente. No entanto, sua massa cinzenta o fez. Mesmo com sua pouca atenção ao filme, ela gravou com absoluta clareza a música natalina de fundo e os dizeres de alguns dos cartazes mostrados em algum canto do seu cérebro. E resolveu compartilhar a lembrança justo no dia do velório de Potter, décadas depois.

Você jamais se lembraria, se não fosse por esse _perfect timing_ da sua cabeça, que quando assistiu distraidamente à cena em questão, você compreendeu plenamente a mensagem que o personagem buscava passar com aquilo. E você captou o objetivo porque seu coração sempre fora de Harry e você jamais seria capaz de vislumbrar um universo em que isso pudesse mudar. Seu coração sempre seria dele, _até que a morte os separasse_.

Nunca houvera e jamais haveria alguém nesse mundo que fosse tão perfeito quanto Potter para ser a sua outra metade da laranja. Ninguém jamais a compreenderia tão bem ou a faria se sentir daquele jeito como ele fazia, mesmo com as várias imperfeições que a casca dele continha – porque a sua casca também tinha diversas irregularidades, no fim. E era por isso que você amaria Harry Potter até que a morte os separasse: porque, para você, ele era perfeito.

Mas foi somente naquele dia, anos depois de todo esse entendimento, num dos dias mais tristes da sua existência, que você percebeu o quão enganada estivera então.

Enquanto assistia, desolada, a terra sendo jogada sobre o caixão fechado daquele que fora importante não só para você, mas para todo o mundo bruxo, você entendeu que seria incapaz de amar Harry até que a morte os separasse. Seu coração sempre fora e sempre seria dele. _S__empre_. Seria incapaz de amá-lo _só_ até o fim.

Não era, então, a separação temporária decorrida da morte dele que a faria parar de amá-lo. Você o amaria pelo resto dos seus dias, até que a sua morte chegasse, e o amaria depois disso também. Porque o _sempre_é infinito e eventos finitos jamais poderiam alterar a essência do seu amor por ele.

Porque, pra você, ele era perfeito. E você o amaria para sempre. E depois do sempre também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Essa fic foi escrita pro projeto All Was Well, das seções RHr e HG do fórum 6v, com o tema "morte" e o item "objetos eletrônicos". Também participou do IV Mini-Challenge HG, tendo sido baseada na imagem referente ao filme Love Actually, que é parcialmente narrada ao longo da fic (e todo mundo que assistiu ao filme entende fácil qual é, porque é puro amor). Ficou em 2º lugar (junto com a fic fofis da Moon) no mini-chall =)

Espero que gostem!


End file.
